Jack
This is the 3rd Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Plot When Patricia's Gem, the Pink Crystal Heart has gone missing, SPARKY attempts to solve the mystery of the missing Heart Crystal. Can SPARKY solve the mystery? Storyline (Sequence in Color) (At the Crossover Mansion) SPARKY: (in her holographic form, fixing the holes in the walls by using her nanos) I guess the Crossover Mansion needs some repairs. Patricia: (looking for something) Jack: Hey Patricia, what are you looking for? Patricia: A Pink Gem called the "Crystal Heart", my mother gave it to me after my first victory against Layla. SPARKY: (hears Jack & Patricia) Hm? Patricia: Have you seen it? Jack: No, I haven't seen it. Patricia: It was on my small table next to my bed & the next thing I know it's gone. Jack: That's weird. Josh & Rey: (arrives) Josh: (weirdy voice; not gibberish) So waht's teh isseu gonig in heer? Patricia: My pink gem, the "Crystal Heart" is missing. My mother gave it to me after my first victory against Layla. Rey: A crystalline organ? Josh: (facepalms) Rey: Wait, it's a pink gem. (facepalms) SPARKY: Hmm... (changes into her organic form) Maybe I can help (goes up to them) Hi guys. (to Rey) Hi Rey. Josh: Hey SPARKY. Rey: Oh hey. Jack: Hi SPARKY Patricia: Hello SPARKY SPARKY: How is your day today? Josh: (sighs) Rey: Fine. Jack: Just fine Patricia: Thanks for asking. Anyways, my pink gem, the "Crystal Heart" is missing & I need some help to find it. SPARKY: Prehaps we can be of assistance. Josh: You said it, SPARKY. Rey: I'll join, too. Jack: Me too Patricia: Thank you guys. Your the best. SPARKY: Your welcome. Come on everyone, let's go find the "Crystal Heart". (Scene turns to black and white as SPARKY puts on a Fedora hat & pulls out a Magnifying Glass) Josh: Hmph. (wears a brown top hat, a brown trench coat, & a pair of hi-tech sunglasses) Jack: (wears a brown trench coat) SPARKY: (starts looking for clues) Josh: (facepalms) Patricia: (notices finger prints on the small desk) Look! Fingerprints. SPARKY: (looks at the finger prints with her magnifying glass) This is a clue. Let's analyze the clue (uses her digital powers to analyze the finger prints) Clue has been analyzed. Rey: Hmm, someone touched this desk, I see. ...with an attempt of stealing. SPARKY: Someone must have stolen the gem Patricia: But who would do such a thing? Jack: Let us find some witnesses who have seen the Crystal Heart before & right at the time it was stolen. Josh: We must interrogate people around who might have found that gem. SPARKY: Shall we start with the Crossovers? Josh: Go on. You can ask 'em. Well, Rey & I will ask Yuki. She might know about the Crystal Heart. Jack: Ok then. Good luck Josh & Rey. Yuki: (arrives) Hi guys. Josh: Greetings, dear. Rey: Oh hey Yuki. Yuki: (looks at everyone) Wow, what's up with your outfit? Josh: We're looking for Patricia's lost pink gem named Crystal Heart. Perhaps you know about it. Yuki: Hmm... I think so. Patricia: Hi Yuki. You know something about the "Crystal Heart"? Yuki: That gem... Of course. You told me about it since we've eaten blueberries in Ventilus. It's a pink gem that was given to you by your mother. Josh: Yeah, so, any whereabouts of the Crystal Heart, dear? Yuki: Let me think for a while... (thinks) Hmm... I remember that there was an unknown man who was going to this mansion. I saw him enter since I visited here. I think he went to a room where the Crystal Heart was located. Josh: That explains the fingerprints we saw. Yuki: So, that means, he stole the Crystal Heart. However, we must find out the culprit who committed this crime. Jack: Right. Whoever that man is that he didn't live in the Crossover Mansion. The unknown man lives somewhere else besides the Crossover Mansion. SPARKY: This is another clue. The Theif of the Crystal Heart is a male. Let's find more witnesses & clues in order to find the culprit. Where should we look for next? Jack: (notices a trail of footprints) Hey, look! (points at the trail of footprints) Footprints. Josh: This floor... it's dusty. Rey: No wonder there are footprints here. SPARKY, would you do the honors? SPARKY: With pleasure Rey, my darling. (scans the footprints) Scanning mode is completed. The Footprints have been scanned in my database. Rey: Hm... SPARKY: Let's follow those footprints to see where they lead. (follows the footprints) Jack & Patricia: (follows SPARKY) Josh: (crosses arms & follows SPARKY) Rey: Hmm... (contemplates as he follows SPARKY) SPARKY: According to the footprints, they lead into...(notices that the footprints leads to a city)...a city. Josh: (facepalms) SPARKY: This must be where the theif is headed. Let's keep looking for more clues. And if anyone finds any more clues or witnesses, call everyone else come back to the entrance sign over there & we'll find out more clues. (points to the sign that says "Welcome to Station Square") Josh: Will do. (plays some puzzling puzzles in his DS Lite) Yuki: (sees the footprints fade when they are reaching the Station Square grounds) Look. These footprints don't appear when they reach the grounds of the Station Square. Is his feet wet, or is the ground dusty? Rey: (examines the ground) (touches the ground with his index finger & looks it) It's... dusty. Jack: Hmm...it appears so. Patricia: We've lost the trail. What should we do next? SPARKY: Hmm, how about try splitting up & search for more clues & witnesses. Josh: I'll try. (goes to a jewelry store) Rey: Let's try asking some people here. (goes to ask people about the Crystal Heart) Patricia: (checking the streets) Jack: (checking the alley way) SPARKY: That's good idea, Rey. (walks off to find some people & ask them about the Crystal Heart) In a jewelry store... Josh: Excuse me, do you know about a pink gem named Crystal Heart? The jewelry store owner replied, "Nope. I didn't hear such a gem like that. I just have a set of pink jewelry in sale, but it doesn't include your search. Some of them are bracelets, necklaces, & earrings." Josh: May I check necklaces that you sell here? She replied, "You can check around the store. They're stuffed with precious gemstones." Josh: Okay... (check the necklaces in the store) Hm... There are pink gems here. Hm, there's no Crystal Heart here. the jewelry store owner Thanks for the help, miss. (exits the store) She replies, "Thank you for coming!" In the plaza... Rey: (approaches an old gentleman) Excuse me, do you know about a pink gem named Crystal Heart? The old gentleman notices Rey. "Hello sonny boy... Hmm, sorry I don't know about a pink gem such as that." Rey: Did you saw one? "Just earlier, I saw someone holding a pink gem. He ran off to some area here in Station Square, but y'know, son, I don't know where. You might find him somewhere in the streets or unknown places such as alleys. Be careful sonny boy, this place is wide." said the old gentleman. Rey: Don't worry about me. I can find him. Thanks for the info. (runs off) "You're welcome, son." replied the old gentleman. (At the Antique Store) SPARKY: (enters inside & notices the Antique Salesman) Excuse me sir, but do you know any info about a Pink Gem called the "Crystal Heart"? "Sorry, I don't know about the Crystal Heart. Maybe it's full of secrets that I didn't find in my collection." replied the antique salesman. "I have some antique charms like pendants, but I don't have a pink one." he added. SPARKY: Oh well, so do you see anyone that has the Crystal Heart? "Speaking of which, I glanced at a running man heading towards the alley few minutes ago. As I saw him, I didn't see the gem with him, because he ran as fast as he could. After that, I peeked out of the door & saw the mysterious man heading to an alley. You could chase that guy to see if he has the gem with him. This place is large, so be careful when you get lost." explained the antique salesman. SPARKY: Thanks for the info. I must go now. (exits the store) "Thank you for coming." replied the antique salesman. SPARKY: Hmm...alley way. (gasps) That's where Jack is heading. (At the Alley Way) Jack: (searching in the alley way) Hello? Josh & Rey: (they arrive in the alley way) Josh: Jack, did you find the thief? Rey: Hmm, don't think so.. Jack: I haven't seen a single clue around here. The thief must be good at hiding things that belong to him. Patricia: (arrives in the alley way) What do you think we should do? Josh: Search for him desperately. Patricia, would you use your sensing powers? Patricia: Okie dokie Josh. (uses her sensing powers to track down the thief) SPARKY: (arrives) Greetings, is everything ok? Jack: We're all fine. Thanks for asking. Patricia is using her sensing powers to help us track down the thief. Patricia: I sence that the thief is somewhere...under us. Jack: Under us? Are you sure? Patricia: Yes, somehow there's an entrance somewhere in the Alley Way. Rey: (clinches fist) HAAAAAH! (punches the ground, creating a large dent down) Josh: O_o (wobbles) Whoaoaoaoh! (jumps to a safer distance) Jack & Patricia: (wobbles) Whoaoaoaoah! SPARKY: (goes to a safe distance) Patricia's right, there's a dent on the ground & the ground is wobbling. That means that there must be metal underneath us. Might be a secret passage way. Jack: (holding onto Patricia) Let's find out. Josh: Or... Maybe that's a basement. Let's go! (jumps down the dent) Rey: (follows Josh) Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (follows Josh & Rey) Category:Episodes